The capabilities of computing devices have continuously expanded to include ever more capabilities and convenience. From personal computers integrated with monitors to wearable computers, computing devices have progressed toward integrated devices. Each of such integrated computing devices presents a unique set of problems which must be overcome to provide a truly integrated and natural computing experience.
Various types of sensors have been utilized in conjunction with integrated computing systems including RGB cameras in, for example, laptop computers. The sensors have been utilized to provide different forms of interfaces that can be used with various types of computing devices.